Xavek the Techno-Organic
Basic info Physical Age 35 (Cannot die of age, but can die if his machine parts short out or malfuction.) Gender Xavek is a male, even though he was 'born' in a laboratory and is a eunuch. He also went through severe genetic modifications and enhancements, living only because of his creators highly advanced technology. Species Xavek's actual species is unknown, presumably because they are of extraterrestrial origins and the severe genetic modifications he underwent. Likes Xavek is objective oriented, with little time being spent on things other than his primary objective. *Technology *subjugating organics *burning flesh *killing organics *tormenting organics *panicking fleshlings *perfection *Lavity (Even though she defies all forms of logic.) Dislikes *Organics *flaws *imperfection *the neural inhibitors inside his head *water *E.M.P's *Trojan horses *being outwitted *the procedures he underwent *his creators, doctors *hospitals *being called obsolete *rust *junk yards *his enhancements being useless in a situation. Personality Cold, calculating, machine like. (He was bred to be a weapon of conquest, so his creators suppressed his emotions to make him more effective.) When his neural inhibitors are activated, his personality does a rapid shift to the curious and docile range. Also, with no 'real' emotional development due to his creators suppressing his emotional growth he wouldn't understand what he coins as 'organic idiosyncrasies'. Alignment Chaotic evil (neutral when his neural inhibitors are activated.) Skills Sword Play Xavek is highly skilled in the art of dual sword wielding and fighting. Able to use two swords for maximum carnage. This is also greatly enhanced due to the fact that the swords are produced from his buster gauntlets and are made of pure energy, thus are completely weightless. Expert Marksman Xavek's buster gauntlets can also fire off projectiles of varying size and power at his opponents. Add in his augmented left eye and natural variable zoom and you have a sniper who can take out opponents at long distances before they even know what hit them. Gun and Sword combat While Xavek may be skilled in both sword and gun play. When he combines those two skills together he is at his most lethal. Able to fire off shots with one gauntlet buster and parry attacks with his other. Opponents would have a hard time trying to defeat him and he knows it. That's why he only uses this particular skill when he is dead serious. Backstory Origins and Arrival to Mobius Xavek, a genetically birthed and mechanically augmented alien, was bred to be the ultimate tool of conquest for his alien creators. Outfitted with advanced alien technology. He was considered to be their finest masterpiece. Yet they could not truly control him, his alien creators lacked the foresight to put in a restraining mechanism or failsafe of some kind. This lack of foresight led to their downfall when they had prepped Xavek to be launched into Mobius, then called 'Earth' at the time, to begin his mission. He struck, killing those assigned to watch over him as he made his way towards the bridge of the flagship, activating the self destruct signal across the entire fleet while jettisoning all of the escape pods except for one on the flagship. He used the one working pod to escape to Earth/Mobius just as the entire invasion fleet was decimated and he crashed into The polar region of Earth and placed himself in a cryogenoc state. He then slumbered. When he woke up, his pod, and himself by extension, was in some strange research facility inhabited by strange looking animals in white coats. All organic, this one observation infuriated him. He struggled and struggled to get out of his pod, the sole objective of escaping and killing off his captors one by one. He would not be imprisoned after he had just escaped. He had yet to notice the lack of memories due to his memory files corroding with age. Yet there was still his prime directive. With that in mind he went on to massacre the scientists, their security automatons, and their security staff. Though he was severly weakened, his muscles atrophied tremendously due to their lack of use during cryosleep. However, he managed to pull through. Using just his non functioning gauntlets as a crude weapon of some sort. Along the way, his self repair systems managed to restore functionality to his combat systems and he continued his massacre. The scientist had managed to call for help but the nearest military force was two hundred and fifty kilometers away. Giving Xavek plenty of time to finish off every organic and hostile in the research facility. When he got to the main computer, he felt a strange compulsion to 'interface' with it. He yielded to the compulsion as a large influx of knowledge made its way into his brain and his systems had to reboot in order to process it all. When Xavek had finished rebooting, he had found out that the power had been cut. He panicked as a strange looking cylinder was tossed into the mainframe room. The last thing he would remember as he suffered from his first E.M.P grenade and blacked out would be these strange bipedal creatures wearing spec ops gear led by another that had a lithe figure but otherwise wore the same gear. Reawakening and Servitude Xavek had woken up strapped to a table, his systems save for his core funtions were offline and he had no idea where he was. Needless to say, he struggled and he panicked. He found that the restraints were hard to break as a woman walked in flanked by two other organics wearing spec ops gear with Gauss rifles in their hands, she was a brunette with short hair, wearing a lab coat and she seemed to have been hardened by conflict. "What a fascinating creature you are..." She crooned. The woman then introduced herself as General Amaya Briggs, though she didn't give away the name of the organization that held Xavek captive. Briggs then went on a monologue about the scientists Xavek had killed and how Xavek would make a fine tool, with some additional reprogramming. This comment made Xavek struggle harder to no avail. Xavek was trapped and he knew it. He gave into his fate and various procedures were done to him, his programming had been altered drastically along with his appearance. The ones who had captured Xavek had tried to harvest his technology for their own use but the complexity of it all made it nigh impossible. So under General Brigg's orders they focused on modifying and reprogramming Xavek for her own use. These procedures took many years, and they weren't gentle. Many times had the ones tasked with reprogramming Xavek nearly killed him due to carelessness and lack of understanding in terms of what his body could handle. Yet they pushed on, after three years. The fruits of labour would bear and Xavek was sufficiently reprogrammed. General Briggs then ordered a test run of Xavek, deploying him on missions that would be deemed suicide and he performed well above expectation. It would seem Xavek was well worth the cost of acquiring and reprogramming. Pandemonium strikes! Xavek's revenge unveiled! Pt 1 After five years of working for Melkar industries, the ones who owned the research lab Xavek shot up, in forced servitude. Xavek was fairing no better than before and he realized it. Stuck under the heel of organic life once more, fated to be nothing more than an expendable weapon. Used and then discarded when his purpose had been served. It frustrated him, five years of being forced to endure this indignity in his mind had taken it's toll on his patience and stability. However, Xavek pushed through. For he had a plan to break free of his captors and to exact retribution of the painful kind on all of them, especially general Briggs. During the routine maintenance that he underwent in between assignments, they had to leave him online so he wouldn't expire, and it just so happened to be the day when they would try to install new software into his cybernetics in order to coerce him into obediance. But what they did not know about Xavek was that the technology used in his design was capable of adaptation and evolution, mostly in the form of scanning weapons and installing new software. In particular they had installed a prototype electronic warfare cluster into his cybernetics that allowed him to interface with and control other machinery. Xavek had planned to use this prototype technology to interface with the central mainframe of Melkar industries, from there he would be able to access the defense systems and rewrite them to exterminate all organics within the facility. With that in mind he proceeded to follow the instructions given to him by the engineers responsible for maintenance, an oddity that some did note but thought of it as Xavek finally submitting. When they started the diagnostics procedure Xavek made his move, gutting the closest engineer with his buster gauntlets and using the corpse as a meatshield to help absorb the impact of the guards semi automatic weapons, all the while using his other buster gauntlet to fire shots of high powered plasma aimed at the guards midesections. With the guards dead Xavek removed the meatshield from the corpse of the now dead engineer with disgust before turning his attention to the others. Butchering them for five years of indentured service and indignity. After he had finished, he noticed that the alarms have been ringing. Probably when he made his move, he noted that General Briggs was probably going to arrive to subdue him very soon, so he got to work. Using the prototype cyber warfare cluster that was installed and integrated into his systems. Xavek proceeded to take over the automated defenses and gassed the scientists in the facility with glee. He watched as 50. Milimeter Vulkan turrets proceeded to gun down any organic in the facility, whether they were armed security forces or unarmed engineers and scientists. Pandemonium strikes! Xavek's revenge unveiled! Pt 2 Xavek was grinning at his victory when he heard the door to engineering blow off it's hinges. It was General Briggs and the SpecOp's team that brought him to this facility. Finally, he would have the chance to repay General Amaya Briggs for her 'hospitality'. General Briggs and the squad aimed their guns at him, 70 GW Calico EMP assault rifles. It seems they were prepared to take Xavek down, however, Xavek had a grin on his face even as he seemed to be outmatched, out numbered and outwitted. Or so it seemed, until Xavek whistled and each member of the SpecOp's team were silently decapitated from behind by cloaked robots with a dull silver paintscheme and single red glowing optics, also know as G180 prototype assassin AI's. Amaya turned around just in time to see her backup decimated and Xavek took that time to strike, shifting his right buster gauntlet into plasma sword mode he walked up and impaled Amaya from behind as she shifted her attention away from Xavek. "Shouldn't have taken your eyes off of me general.." Xavek whispered into her ear before chuckling as one of the assassin AI's walked up to Amaya, still being held in place by the plasma sword in her gut, and cut off her head. Xavek grinned, he had conquered the facility and made his way to the mainframe. The central computer that all of Melkar industries was linked together by. He took control of the mainframe and started the purging sequence in every secret facility and even the corporate offices. Now that he had a base of operation's he decided to figure out where he was, the mainframe proved useful for that, giving him the answers he needed. Xavek then focused on granting himself direct control over the finances of Melkar industries and completely mechanizing the facilities in order to increase productivity. Xavek had plans for this planet, and Melkar industries was just the beginning. With this company as a front for his schemes he would be able to acomplish many things. Weaknesses Viruses Trojan horses and other viruses can mess up his cybernetic implants and temporarily stun him but Anti-Virus software like Avast usually kicks in and deletes corrupted DLL files. This method is usually done by a hacker or some prepubescent kid who thinks he's a portable file storage device. Water Water can cause his electronic components to short circuit and possibly kill him. (if I have to elaborate any further i'd be highly annoyed.) Electromagnetic pulses E.M.P's can fry his systems and kill him, his body does have a soft reboot system just incase he gets hit by an E.M.P however. Neural Inhibitors One can trick the neural inhibitor failsafe into activating, shutting down Xavek's offensive and defensive protocols and cybernetics. When his neural inhibitors are active Xavek is pretty much defenseless. Cybernetic implants The various upgrades and implants in Xavek's body require copious amounts of energy for all of them keep running at the same time, thus he has to regulate the energy output otherwise he'll run out of juice and essentially enter a comatose state until he recharges or he dies. Hatred towards organics Xavek hates organics to the point where if he spots one he will drop whatever he is doing to go and try to kill them, he also won't stop until said organic is confirmed dead or nonexistant. Agility, Speed and Evasiveness Thanks to the heavy weight of Xavek's cybernetic parts and the two buster gauntlets. His mobility is extremely hampered meaning that he would have a hard time hitting those who are faster then him when they are in melee range should they be faster than him. This also extends to his agility and evasiveness, or lack thereof, to avoid enemy attacks. Though his cybernetic musculoskeletal provides very good defensive capabilities to offset this weakness. Weapon overheating Xavek's gauntlets use plasma, which is superheated gas, as the basis for all of their weapon types. But while xavek's gauntlets do have methods to vent heat, excessive firing of plasma can generate more heat then it can vent, causing them to deactivate until they can cool down. Cybernetic augmentations ZVK Mechanized heart transplant and pacemaker Located inside the vertical mouth on his chest, designed to filter out poisons and others harmful substances out of his blood more efficiently, also acts as a pacemaker during times of heightened tension. ZVK central control cluster Located in his brain, his creators had to surgically remove a piece of his cerebellum in order to insert this device. Acts as a supercomputer and is the central hub for all of his augmentations and implants. Has a failsafe that initiates Zavek's neural inhibitors and restricts certain functions. Only used in dire situations. ZVK Breathing and voice box apparatus Located inside his throat and lungs, allows him to breathe in even the most hostile of conditions and also allows him to speak even though his mouth and throat had been surgically opened in order to place in most of the implants. ZVK left eye scanning visor Located where his left eye should be, this apparatus allows him to scan lifeforms for any physical irregularities and store basic information on those he scans into the central control cluster, this works in conjunction with the ZVK breathing and voice box apparatus to allow him to take on the form and voice patterns of those he scans. Also has a variable zoom function that magnifies up to 20x and can scan weapons or other technology to allow his cybernetics to adapt what he scanned and incorperate the functionality into his cybernetics, thus allowing him access to new weapons, ammo and secondary effect types, functionalities and augmentations. So basically he can upgrade himself by scanning objects and technology. ZVK Cyberformium musculoskeletal system This was added to his body in order to cover his bones in a nearly indestructible metal that can withstand almost any form of environmental extremes and his muscles in a fiberoptic synthetic weaving that allows for faster response time and easier conductivity for his organic body's bioelectrical impulse and nervous system, thus allowing for faster reaction timing and for energy generation and output. ZVK Portable energy collector and harvester All of his augmentations require a tremendous amount of energy to run, the solution to that was to harness a planets own natural forces and convert them into energy in order to keep Xavek running at full power. How this works is that Xavek would come into contact with forms of energy such as lightning, the energy collector would then proceed to absorb and convert the energy into power in order to keep his augmented body functioning until he is fully charged. This also works for an opponents attacks, wether they be magical or physical. ZVK Twin buster gauntlets His right gauntlet produces a sword made of energy, this sword is usually superheated but depending on the type of energy he absorbs, his sword may have a secondary effect to it. His left gauntlet can fire the same energy in a variety of different forms for almost any situation. Like his right gauntlet these energy projection can have a secondary effect based on the type of energy he absorbed. Both gauntlets can form claws made of energy so he can use objects that would require hands of some sort to use. Both gauntlets can also pop out swords or be used as guns, the gun mode also has alternate firing modes for alternate ammunition. ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster When Xavek is in overcharge mode, he would have access to his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster. This allows him to emit a global signal to all machines, therefore placing them under his control, he would then use these machines to stage a robotic uprising and most likely exterminate all organic life on mobius due to the fact that machines outnumber organics. ZVK Electronic warfare nexus This is basically his Anti-Virus and Crypto-graphical control nexus. What this does is allow him to remain in a standby mode, which is basically a forced coma while his systems are rerouted to fighting off hackers and to protect his systems. Should this fail, the cryptography seals would break. Destroying the data and activating the self destruct sequence in his body while his 'consciousness' and data are transferred to a secret location and implanted within another 'vessel' of sorts. These vessels would have the same upgrades as the previous body did before it self destructed because the computer would have stored information on the upgrades and the cybernetic augmentations while under the heaviest of security. Portable Stinger missile storage and launcher system This upgrade was done on Xavek by Cyclone and it made it's first appearance during the bank heist he took part in, more specifically when a helicopter was chasing the truck he was on. Xavek looked at his HUD and saw the recommendation to use surface to air missiles and when he did. His back opened up and the Portable stinger missile storage and launcher system emerged. He then used it to destroy the police helicopter. ZVK Tactical H.U.D System The ZVK Tactical H.U.D System is a cybernetic augmentation in his left eye. What it does is give Xavek real time tactical feedback as well as monitor his health, power levels, gauntlet heat levels, secondary ammo types and other tactical options. The H.U.D is displayed inside left eye so he is not distracted by a screen popping up in the middle of combat. The H.U.D also gives feedback automatically on an hourly basis so Xavek can get the information as needed. Overcharge mode Brief description Overcharge mode is only obtainable by Xavek when he has exceeded the amount of energy his energy absorption and storage unit can process. Thus his implants are activated and are running at full power. The change is marked by a shimmering red energy surge around Xavek as the various circuitry inside of his body is seen visibly, giving him a more mechanized look to him. Adding to that is his right Buster Gauntlet starts to expand all the way up to his upper arm, thus becoming a gauntlet cannon and his right Gauntlet Buster's energon saber seems to lengthen and glow brighter as the temperature of the blade increases. Strengths *His physical attributes are enhanced greatly because all of his implants are running at one hundred percent max power. *He can access his ZVK Electro-telepathy cluster to start a robotic revolution to exterminate all organics. *His second mouth (the one on his chest) starts to secrete a clear, odorless cyber-venom that in low dosages can kill a fully grown mobian and severely injure one who's in a super form of some kind, depending on the power of said form. *He can freely cycle through secondary ammunition types for his gauntlet cannon and weapon types for his melee styled Gauntlet Buster without having to absorb certain elements and materials with his energy absorption and converter module . An example would be his cannon going into napalm mode while his energon saber converts into a fusion axe. Weaknesses * The time he can maintain them is at a maximum of five minutes before his neural inhibitors activate. *His second mouth can only be used as a surprise attack as it cannot launch it's secreted cyber-venom in the air towards Xavek's opponent. *He can swap freely between weapon and ammo types but only if he has used them before in his regular mode. *The cybernetic glowing is a clear indication that Xavek is powering up. Something which a smart opponent could use to his or her advantage. RP Rules *Xavek can only activate this form if his health is below 45%, which is indicated by the onboard HUD that Xavek has. (Meaning I would ask about an opponent's RP character's attack stats and compare them to Xavek's defense stat.) *Each post of Xavek after he uses this form counts as thirty seconds, with ten posts being the maximum time limit of five minutes. In which case, Xavek's Neural inhibitors would activate. Rendering him docile, curious and relatively harmless. However, if Xavek is under the effects of chaos control or another form of chrono locking the number of posts before Xavek powers down would be doubled as the time increments would be cut in half. *(E.G, 1 post = 30 seconds, 10 posts = 5 minutes w/o chaos emeralds/control. With chaos control, 1 post = 15 seconds, 20 posts = 5 minutes.) Trivia I got the robot revolution idea from Persesys, a character created by Alphonse Uprising. The creator of this character obviously liked machines and was inspired from transformers and a bit from the Geth in Mass Effect. Xavek tends to speak like HK-47 when his neural inhibitors are active. His voice actor would be the one who voiced shockwave in transformers prime. Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) * Agility: 2 * Speed: 2 * Strength: 8 * Defense: 8 * Evasiveness: 2 * Dexterity: 2 * Intelligence: 8 * Skill: 8 * Total: 40 Fan art Y-Tiger and Xavek.jpg|Made by Y-Tiger, Xavek x Y-Tiger totes confirmed! :3 7372BE90-10D6-4443-843B-577887955BF9.JPG|Made by Dot27, looks scary don't it? :3 Friends Y-Tiger the Goddess of Randomness - His "master" of sorts, metaphysical beings don't count as organics, currently shipped with her. Enemies (If you want to add your characters as an enemy then ask in the comments.) All organic life forms. Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Category:Male Category:Techno-Organic Category:Armed with multiple weapons Category:Weapon Wielding Characters Category:Cyborg Category:Hates water Category:Terrorists Category:Alien Category:Artificial Lifeforms Category:Saren The Dark Lynx's characters Category:Characters with no powers